Čierna nad Tisou
|native_name = |nickname = |settlement_type = Town |motto = |image_skyline = Čierná nad Tisou, náměstí Pionýrů.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = Pioniers' Square in Čierná nad Tisou |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = Čierna nad Tisou Erb.svg |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = | image_map = Okres trebisov.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Trebišov District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = Left | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Čierna_nad_Tisou in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1= Left | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Čierna_nad_Tisou in Košice Region |latd= 48|latm=25|lats=00 |latNS=N |longd=22|longm= 05|longs=47|longEW=E |coordinates_display = |coordinates_region = SI |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Slovakia |subdivision_type1 = Region |subdivision_name1 = Košice |subdivision_type2 = District |subdivision_name2 = Trebišov |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |leader_party = |leader_name = Tibor Dulík |leader_title = Mayor |established_title = Established |established_date = 1828 |unit_pref = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 9.37 |elevation_m = 102 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 4 299 |population_as_of = 31-12-2014 |population_density_km2 = 459.00 |timezone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code = 076 43 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-56 | iso_code = | registration_plate = TV |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = http://www.ciernanadtisou.sk/ |footnotes = }} Čierna_nad_Tisou ( ) is a town in Trebišov District, Košice Region, Slovakia, near the Tisa (Tisza) river. History The town and municipality is one of the newest in the Košice Region established in 1828. In 1968, from 29-th of July to 1-st of August, Soviet and Czechoslovak leaders Leonid Brežnev and Alexander Dubček met in Čierna nad Tisou. This meeting was followed by the Warsaw Pact invasion of Czechoslovakia on August 20, 1968. Geography The town lies at an altitude of 102 metres and covers an area of 9.37 km². It has a population of about 4390 people. It is close to the tripoint between Hungary, Ukraine and Slovakia. Ethnicity The town is about 60% Hungarian, 34% Slovak and 6% Romani. Economy and facilities The town has a pharmacy, and outpatient health facilities of a general practitioner and children and adolescents. The town has a public library, gymnasium, a post office, and a number of general and food stores. Transport The town has a railway border crossing to Ukraine, where all trains have to change gauge. With 916 tracks this town is the biggest "harbour on land" in Central Europe. The first town across the border in Ukraine is Chop. Twin towns — Sister cities Čierna nad Tisou is twinned with: * Záhony, Hungary * Ajak, Hungary * Chop, Ukraine See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1719-1922 (parish B) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1795-1905 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1772-1889 (parish B) External links *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Cierna_nad_Tisou_Trebisov_KI_Zemplen_Zemplin.html'Surnames' of living people in Cierna nad Tisou] Category:Villages and communes in Trebišov District Category:Čierna_nad_Tisou Category:Settlements in Trebišov District Category:Established in 1828 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia